Ermintrude's Journey
by Themoldysausage
Summary: Ermintrude Macharm is begining her pokemon journey, read about her adventures throughout the Johto and Kanto regions.
1. Character Files

Characters from the "Ermintrude's Journey" fanfiction

Warning:many spoilers.

To see images: go to Themoldysausage on deviantart

Leader Ermintrude "Trudy" Macharm

Age:14-20

Hometown:Olivine City

Starter pokemon:Riolu-AKA-Pummel

Party of pokemon:Pummel;Machamp;Gallade;Steelix;Gyarados

Occupation: Saffron City fighting gym leader

Best friend: Finn

Character summary:She's the main character, read the fanfiction.

Mounted Trainer Finn

Age:15-21

Hometown:Olivine City

Starter pokemon:Cyndaquil AKA Pump

Party of pokemon:Pump;Skarmory;Lapras;Hippowdon;Mamoswine;Houndoom

Occupation:Secret Agent at A.R.A.T.A.

Best friend:Trudy

Character summary:Faithful and loyal friend to Ermintrude, agent at A.R.A.T.A., trainer to the extreme, very serious and never loses a battle. he travels with Ermintrude her whole journey.

Champion Red

Age:16-22

Met at:A.R.A.T.A. base at the burned tower

Trainer type:Champion

Party of pokemon:Pikachu;Lapras;Snorlax;Venusaur;Charizard;Blastoise

Occupation:Mt. Silver Champion;head of A.R.A.T.A.

Character summary:Play the games to learn about him

Fire Boy Fletcher

Age: 14, 17

Met At: Ecruteak City

Trainer type: Fireboy

Party of Pokemon: Glaceon; Blaziken; Vulpix

Occupation: Trainer

Character Summary: Fletcher is a boy with a love for fire type pokemon but still holds on to his Glaceon his mother gave him despite his fire love, Fletcher, like his sister Fiona, was born with a strange power over Ice, unlike Fiona, he is kind and hates Ice, Him and his sister travel with Ermintrude when she is 14 and when she is 17.

Ice girl Fiona

Age: 14, 17

Met at: Ecruteak city

Trainer type: Icegirl

Party of pokemon: Snover; Frosglass; Weeville

Occupation: Trainer

Character summary: Fiona is a cold hearted girl with a love for only two things, ice pokemon, and Fletcher. Like her brother, Fiona can manipulate and control ice, she only travels with Ermintrude to protect Fletcher.

Pokeathlete Amber

Age:14-15

Met at:Pokeathlon dome

Trainer type:Pokeathlete

Party of pokemon:Mudkip;Raichu;Mew;Dragonite

Occupation:Pokeathlete

Best friend:Finn;Trudy

Character summary:Amber is a cute young girl who loves playing pokesports, she is very perky and does not enjoy making pokemon battle, which is why she challenges Ermintrude to a race instead of a battle. she travels with Ermintrude for a year and then goes home to compete in an International Pokeathlon Pennant.

poke-girl Azalea

Age:14-20

Met at:Ilex forest

Trainer type:Not a trainer

Party of pokemon:Thinks she is a pokemon, but fights with help from her friend Chikorita

Occupation:None

Best friend:Chikorita

Character summary:Girl who was raised by pokemon, she battles Ermintrude as a wild pokemon, she can't speak any english, she goes everywhere with her best friend Chikorita. she doesn't actually travel with Ermintrude, she pops up at random throughout her journey. (spoiler alert: she's Ermintrude's long lost twin)

Leader Venus

Age:17-20

Met at:Route 34

Trainer type:Fire girl

Party of pokemon:Flareon;Ninetails;Entei;Rapidash;Magmortar

Occupation:Cinnabar Island Volcano gym leader

Best friends:Amber

Character summary:Pokemon gym leader who is obsessed with fire pokemon, she knows everything about them, her twin brother is Vance. she travels with Ermintrude for 3 years then has two leave because of a problem at her gym.

Time boy Vance

Age:17-21

Met at:Cinnabar volcano gym(and was briefly seen outside violet city)

Trainer type:Time Boy

Party of pokemon:Cyndaquil;Houndoom;Arcanine

Occupation:Traveling trainer

Best friend:He's his own man

Character summary:He is a man of his own making and, like his sister, likes fire types. He does not run a gym but does help his sister at her's, he travels the region just looking for a good battle. He is also a gifted boy who can see into the future, see into the past, and travel through time. He travels with Ermintrude for four years but then becomes partners with Finn at A.R.A.T.A.


	2. The Beginning

Ermintrude woke up to her mom calling to her from downstairs, "Trudy! Breakfast's ready"She called "Coming Mom" Trudy called back. She went to her drawer and put on her 'I'm a Champ' shirt with the machamp on it and put on some cargo shorts. Then she went downstairs to have breakfast. "Surprise Sweety!"Her mom cried and handed her a plate of her favorite food "Happy Birthday Trudy." That was right! It was Trudy's birthday. She had completely forgotten that she turned 14 today! But the best part was, her mom would let her start her pokemon journey! For her birthday, her mom had gotten her a poke gear It was newest edition too she noticed, It was now shortened down to pocket size and designed so you could flip it open when needed, "They're calling it a Poke gear-cell," her mom said "Cool huh?" "definitely cool, thanks mom" She replied After she finished her breakfast, she rushed over to Finn's house and knocked on the door. She was greeted by a very tired Cyndaquil, "Hey Pump." she said to the pokemon, "Quil!" he chirped happily. Finn finally came to the door and smiled at her, "Happy Birthday Ermintrude!" he said, she slapped him, "Don't call me that, you know I hate it." Finn replied,"c'mon, it was only a joke." she laughed "here," said Finn "I gotcha something." he handed her a small box, she opened it and pulled out a small luxury ball. "open it." said Finn. She sent out the pokemon, "Rio!" came the small sound, she looked and saw a small Riolu " He's so cute." she said "I'm gonna call you…Pummel!" "I knew you'd like him" said Finn "oh Finn, I love him!" she exclaimed. After getting to know Pummel for a little bit, Trudy came to a decision "Finn come outside."

"okay" Once Finn came outside She shouted at him "I challenge you to a battle!" "Alright, I guess" was his nervous reply. "Pummel, I choose you!" Trudy exclaimed, then sent Pummel in front of her, "Eevee, I choose you!" exclaimed Finn, then he sent out an Eevee. They were ready to battle. Trudy made the first move using a tackle, Finn hit me with a quick attack, Trudy threw back one more attack of tackle and fainted his Eevee. "yes!" She practically squealed. "I beat you!" "nice job" he said "I'm going to the pokemon center" "I should probably go too" "okay" "Hey uh, Finn?" Trudy said nervously "yeah" he said "I was wondering…" "What?" "Would like to go on my journey with me?" "sure I'd love to" "yay, thank you!" "yeah, no problem" They were getting ready to leave Olivine and she figured it would be good to have a partner on her Journey. And so they left Olivine, there next stop was Ecruteak, they would make it there and form a plan, Trudy, was finally, going on her Journey.


	3. Ecruteak Arrival

"Come on Pummel! Take him down!" Trudy exclaimed as It seemed the wild Ralts would soon be taking him out "Use your tackle!" she ordered It missed, "damn it!" She cursed, then she got an idea "Finn, give me a pokeball!"she ordered. he tossed her a pokeball and she threw it at the Ralts, it was caught instantly and then she heard a loud "Rio-LUUUUU!" Pummel had leveled up " "YES!" she exclaimed. They continued to move through the field then Finn said "hey Trudy," "yeah?" she replied "I'm gonna go ahead to town,there's no use in my training here, my pokemon are too strong" "Okay, meet ya there." "okay, here's some poke balls just in case." "thanks." Then a noctowl flew down and carried him to the town. "I didn't know he had a noctowl" Trudy wondered to herself. "Ah well, back to training" and she continued through the tall grass.

Finn felt guilty, he shouldn't have lied to trudy. but this was too dangerous for her to know about. The truth was, he was going to Ecruteak, but not because he was bored, But because Red had called him to there, for he was a secret agent of the Anti Rocket and Associated Teams Agency (A.R.A.T.A) and if Trudy ever knew, she could get killed. So Finn had to lie to her. He got dropped off in the burned tower, then he opened the secret pocket in his pack and pulled out five pokeballs and put his two cover pokeballs inside. Finn then went over to a large rock and had his piloswine push it to the center of a tiny arrangement of small stones, then-he made sure no one was watching-he placed a fifth stone on top of the large one. then the wall beside him opened up a whole new room, where Red was waiting for him.

Trudy was so tired after her long journey through the tall grass. Her legs were sore and her pokemon were almost fainted, she was bruised all over and had multiple wurmple bites, her neck was sore and her muscled were strained, she had barely made it into town. She got to the pokemon center and nurse Joy rushed over and began tending to Trudy and her pokemon. "You poor thing," Joy said softly "why don't you spend the night here, you've been through alot." "Thank you nurse Joy." Trudy barely uttered she laid on the couch in the lounge area and instantly fell asleep. When she awoke she felt a little better, but Joy insisted she get more rest before she fell back asleep she thought, Finn should've been here by now. then she slept

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Finn" Red Said to Finn "It was no problem sir."Finn replied "Very good" "I don't mean to be rude sir, but what did you call me for?" "ah yes, your mission," Red said "Apparently, there has been a break in at the Ecruteak city bell tower." "Team Rocket?" Finn asked. "Maybe," Red replied, "or someone one else." Finn answered "what do you want me to do?" "I want you to get into the tower and find out who it is." Red ordered. "yes sir!" Finn replied. Moments later he was flying on Skarmory, he flew over the pokemon center and decided to check for Trudy before his mission

Trudy awoke to Finn shaking her awake, "Finn where were you?" she asked. "A Trainer challenged me." Finn replied nervously, "I see, I had a few of those." "Yeah, they're tough." he replied , 'must have been a tough battle.' Trudy thought to herself. "Well, you're back, and that's all that counts." she answered cheerfully. "Actually," he sounded nervous again, "I have to go somewhere in the city." "What for?" asked Trudy. "Oh, you know, reporter stuff." "oh, what's happening?" she asked. "watch the news,"he replied. "whatever." she remarked. then he walked out of the building, Trudy figured she might as well check out the town. Trudy stepped outside and gazed at the sheer beauty of the town. The whole city had an ancient china look to it, right behind the center was the dance theatre, she'd check that out later, she saw the two towers the pond, everything was beautiful, this was gonna be fun.


End file.
